Final Medley
Final Medley is a song from Disney's television program, Big Hero 6 The Series. It is a song from the movie Moana in the series. The song was performed by Ivona Rambosek, Akari Kaiju, Temuera Morrison and Yabiku Scherzinger, as celebration of the island paradise of Polynesia and the lifestyle of its inhabitants, who encourage Moana for returning after her dutiful mission. Lyrics Original Version (Japanese)= (간주)(우하 우하 짹짹x6) 모아나 가자가자 잊지마라 모아나 네 고향은 모트누이 여기야 옛노래에 맞춰서 우리 춤을 배워봐 (옛노래가 바로 우리 노래야) 전통 잇는게 우리 사명 또 할일이 정말 많단다 넘어지지 않도록 잘 살펴봐 함께 나누어쓰고 바구니를 함께 짜고 바다에선 어부 돌아와 난 바다에 가면 안돼 모아나 여기에 있어 미래의 족장은 바로 너란다 언젠가는 너도 알게 될거야 그 행복이 있는곳은 여기야 이걸 봐라 코코넛 아주 많지만 버릴게 없다네 쓸모많은 코코넛 실뽑아서 그물짜고 (실뽑아서 그물짜고) 열매안에 물마셔 (열매안에 물마셔) 나뭇잎을 피운다음 (나뭇잎을 피운다음) 좋은나무 코코넛 좋은나무 코코넛 울창한 숲은 자연이 내려준 선물 난 바다가 지켜야돼 안전하고 풍요로워 우리가 꿈꾸는 미래 여기야 기대해봐 때 되면 다 알수있어 행복한 세상은 바로 여기야 난 물과 춤추며 살아 파도를 느끼면서 바다는 너무 짓궂어 핫 예쁜 장난꾸러기 내가 조금 이상하고 미쳤다고 하지만 한번쯤은 빠져 볼만한 바다 넌 아빨 꼭 닮았어 아주 당당해 아빨 따라야 겠지만 네 맘속에 소리가 너한테 속삭여 줄때 저 먼 별을 따라가 모아나 그 목소리가 바로 너야 (실뽑아서 그물짜고) 실뽑아서 그물짜고 (열매안에 물마셔) 열매안에 물마셔 노래를 부르며 일해 마을 식구 위해서 마을사람 다 알아 우리의 꿈을 자연이 내려준 선물 늘 그자리 지킬게요 내 고향 사람들 함께 내일을 꿈꾸며 살래 여기야 길을 열며 모두 날 이끌어주고 미래를 만들어 갈 곳 여기야 결국엔 돌아오는 곳 여기야 행복이 넘치는 곳 여기야 여기야﻿ |-| Translitration Version (English)= Moana, vpered smelej. Moana, dolžna ty znat '. Čto vse tebe možet dat '. Liš 'dom rodnoj. Tancory čekanjat ritm. Ih pesni už let ne sčest '. Začem nam drugaja, kogda eto jest '. My hraniteli tradicij. I Moana - eto naš dom cvetnoj. Čtob ne pokidalo sčast'je dom rodnoj. My delim dobro na vseh. Vse vmeste pletem korziny. I lovjat rybu rybaki. Hoču ja k nim! Stoj ne speši! Moana, my deti suši. I nam budet nužen vožd '. Takoj, kak ty. Pora ponjat '. Net doma rodnogo lučše. Liš 'dom rodnoj ispolnit vse mečty. K primeru, voz'mje̊m kokos. Uže! Na pal'me rastet. I my ispol'zujem vse. Čto nam kokos dajet. My set 'pletem iz volokon. I moloko ih p'jem. Listvu podžeč 'možem lovko. I mjaso v nej pečem. Kokos eto dar bog. Jeda i voda. Nakormit ostrov navsegda. Ubit 'nel'zja. Nam mesto zdes'. Gde syto i bezopasno. Kak vožd 'dolžna ljubit' narod ty svoj. I ostrov-bes. Odnaždy tebe stanet jasno. Čto sčast'je tol'ko tam. Gde dom rodnoj. Ljublju ja tancy s vodoju. I poboltat's volnoj. Ljublju jeje šalosti. My s morem krovi odnoj. Sčitajut menja čudačkoj. Mol, tronulas' golovoj. No glavnoje sčast'je, vnučka. V mire byt 'soboj. Ty na otca pohoža. Uprjama i gorda. Slušaj jego, tol'ko vse že Ostan'sja sebe verna. Jesli duša stremitsja. Po novoj dostat 'zvezdy. Moana, sprosi and serdca. Kto že ty? My set 'pletem iz volokon. I moloko my p'jem. Listvu podžeč 'možem lovko. I mjaso my v nej pečem. Narod svjato verit v vas. Tut naša zemlja. Prokormit ostrov navsegda. Uplyt 'nel'zja. Čto ž, rešeno. Ostanus' tam, gde narod moj. Čtob dal'še žil bezzabotno. Dom rodnoj. Znaju odno, ja budu sil'noj i dobroj. I stanet čašeju polnoj. Dom rodnoj. Ved ', vse dorogi vedut. V dom rodnoj. I sčast'je možet dat 'liš'. Dom rodnoj. Dom rodnoj!